


Changes

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bonding, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Restraints, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: Yunho discovers more about himself when he goes through with a little change and she and Mingi decide to reward him with a little attention.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 13





	Changes

Yunho stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom just staring at himself. When he looked at the mirror, it didn’t feel like the person he saw was the  _ real _ him anymore. His brown hair, in the same cut he had the last two years of high school, it just didn’t fit him any more. He wanted a change.

She walked into the bathroom behind him, coming to brush her teeth before bed. “What’s the serious look for?” She asked, coming up to give him a hug from behind.

“Nothing really,” he shook his head and gave her a little embarrassed look. “Just wondering if it’s time for a change.”

“Change can be good,” she agreed. “What were you thinking about?”

“What would you think if I dyed my hair,” he said tentatively. 

“Is that what you want?” she moved beside him to get a better look.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Seonghwa looked really nice as a blond. Do you think I could pull it off?”

“I bet you would look amazing as a blond,” she decided, pushing a little bit of his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

“You think so?” He gave her a smile, reassured by her support.

“Yeah,” she nodded, pulling his face down to her for a kiss. He smiled shyly into the kiss, holding her hand against his cheek.

“I’ll think about it,” he hedged.

“Okay,” she nodded, watching him walk out of the room.

***

_ Saturday, 1 o’clock, meet me at the car _

Yunho flipped the paper over in his hands as he leaned against the drivers side door of his old car. It was five minutes to one and he was still waiting. She was almost always early, giving him a reason for the moment’s doubt,  _ had she forgotten? _ At two minutes to one she came jogging up the curve of the road towards their house.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” she panted as she came up to the car. “I lost track of time a little getting things from the library.” She lifted the arm full of books she was carrying to demonstrate what had made her  _ almost _ late. “Let’s get going.”

He opened the passenger door and let her in before getting into the drivers side himself. “Where are we going?”

She took out her phone and put an address into maps, hitting the button to start the driving instructions. Yunho gave a laugh, shaking his head as he pulled out of the driveway. He obediently followed the directions, weaving through the suburban blocks to a little strip mall that the phone indicated was their final destination.

She popped out of the car with a smile, meeting him on his side and taking his hand as she led him into some place called  _ Mane Events _ . He still had no idea what they were doing here.

“Hey we’re here for a color and cut for Yunho at 1:30.” She said to the person on the other side of the reception desk.

“Great,” The other woman said with a super cheery tone. “Yep we have you down. Take a seat and we will call you back in a moment.”

“Thank you,” she smiled back at the receptionist before walking with Yunho back to the seats in the waiting area.

“You got me a haircut,” he chuckled. Honestly, he had figured that she had forgotten that little conversation they had had before bed that night not so long ago. But, of course she hadn’t. He had still been debating with himself as to whether he could pull it off. He wasn’t gorgeous like Seonghwa or his literal model boyfriend. What if he looked silly; as if he was trying too hard?

_ Welp, here we are _ , he thought,  _ I guess we’re here and we’re doing it _ _. _ Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he squeezed her hand tighter.

“You ready for a little change?” She asked him, squeezing his hand back. “If not, we can cancel.”

“No no,” He paused, realizing his answer was a little muddled. “I’m ready to do this, I mean. I...I don’t know what cut to get though.”

“Did you want to see my ideas?” She scooted closer and pulled out her phone. “Here,” she pulled up the gallery on her phone and flipped a couple of pictures back until there was a picture of just a headshot of a guy with a clean, modern hair cut, and another, this one with a little more volume on the top, and another, a little bit longer. “Okay now this one was just an idea, but I think it's a little more daring...maybe for next time.” She showed him the last picture with a guy in a stylish swept over undercut.

“Yeah, I think next time maybe,” He covered his mouth and let out a shy laugh. “I’m not sure I’m cool enough for that yet.”

“I think you would look so hot in that,” she looked meaningfully into his eyes, making him blush. “But, what do you think about this one today?” she flipped back to the tapered hair that faded into a clean, close cut just above the ears. Yunho nodded, feeling like it was simple enough, but also a little more adult. He just hoped it would look good on him.

“You are going to be such a beautiful blond,” she looked up at him, hearts in her eyes, and he suddenly felt like he could do anything. He cradled her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“Yunho?” Said a cheery voice from near the receptionist desk.

“Yeah,” he responded, standing up.

“Hey I’m Mandy,” the stylish brunette stepped forward and extended a hand to him. “I’m going to be cutting and coloring your hair today.”

“Great,” he took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Come with me,” she motioned over her shoulder towards the salon area. “We’ll get you started.”

“Can my, I mean,” he looked back as his girlfriend, still standing a little bit back in the waiting area. “Can my girlfriend come, too?”

“Oh yeah sure,” Mandy nodded. “Come on, we are going to color these cute locks first.” Yunho held his hand out to his girlfriend. She took it, and together they followed the stylist back to the chair where she would start her work. Yunho took a seat and she put a cape over his shoulders.

“So what sort of color were we thinking today?” She asked Yunho.

“Blond,” he replied.

“Okay well since we are starting with pretty dark hair, we won’t be going platinum or anything,” Mandy ran her fingers through his hair, testing its weight and texture. “But we can probably get you to a nice dark blond. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, sure,” Yunho agreed.

“Have you ever dyed your hair before?” She asked.

“No, I haven’t,” he admitted. “Does that make it harder?”

“No, if you haven’t had much done to your hair before it should be stronger,” Mandy explained. “I’ll have to give you some info on caring for your hair after this, but if you take good care of it, we should be able to keep your hair in good shape. Let’s get started, huh? I’m going to go mix some lightener and then we can get started. Be right back.”

Yunho watched her head to an area further back before turning to his girlfriend for reassurance. “I’ll look okay as a blond, right?”

“You’ll look amazing,” she agreed with complete confidence. “I am sure Mandy will do a great job with it.”

“I just...what if I look stupid?” He whispered, the tips of his ears going a little pink under the fringe of his hair.

“You won’t,” she promised, hopping off the empty chair she had been sitting in to come up beside him. “You are going to look so cute.”

“Yeah?” He asked, sliding one hand out from under the slick fabric of the cape.

“Cross my heart,” she went up on tiptoes and gave his lips a quick peck. Mandy returned, tools and gloopy lightener in hand.

“Aww, you two are so sweet.” Mandy declared as she set her things down in the work space. “How long have you two been together?”

“A little more than a year,” Yunho answered, giving her a smile.

“You two are so young!” She sounded surprised. “Are you like high school sweethearts or something?”

“Something like that,” Yunho shrugged.

“That’s so cute,” Mandy clucked. “Okay so what I really want to do with your color is just give you a good medium blond, with some highlights and maybe keep it a shade darker up near the roots; something that looks really natural; like you spent your summer hanging out at the beach.”

“Okay yeah, that sounds good,” Yunho like the sound of it, even if he had trouble picturing what that would look like.

“What sort of cut were you thinking about?” Mandy followed up running a comb through his hair to bring it off his face.

“Honey, can you show her…?” He looked to his girlfriend who nodded and pulled out her phone. She leaned over and showed her the picture they had been leaning towards. Mandy nodded with excitement.

“That is going to look so good on him,” Mandy enthused to the other girl. “Good taste, girl. Let’s get him looking like the hottie he is under there.”

Mandy set to work putting the lighteners in his hair and chatting with the pair as she worked. The conversation was light, mostly discussing school and the area, keeping it pleasant as she worked. Soon she took Yunho back to wash and condition his hair after the lightener had done its work.

“How about if your girlfriend waits for you in the reception area so that we can surprise her with the final product?” Mandy suggested, wanting to get to see the happy, surprised face she was sure her work would inspire.

“Sure, sure,” Yunho agreed and Mandy disappeared to escort the other girl back to the waiting area. When she returned, she took him back to her work area and turned him away from the mirror.

“I want to surprise you, too.” Mandy grinned at him. “So what made you want this change?”

“I don’t know,” He admitted. “I just wanted to do something different, something more adult, I guess.”

“Well with that baby face you have, I totally understand,” she nodded. “You are growing up, going to school and all that.”

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like that kid I was back home,” he shrugged. “I want my outside to match a little better, I think.”

“That is the best reason to change your style,” She gave him a wink and set to work. She was fast, the zipping click of her scissors filling the air as she clipped, trimmed, and shaped his hair. She combed the hair off his forehead and worked some product into it as she ran her fingers through to the ends to make sure that everything was even. Satisfied, she pulled out the hairdryer to blow it dry into the final style.

When it was done, she pulled a few hairs down into his face, giving the final look a sort of devil-may-care air. Finally satisfied, she stood back, telling him to wait and resist the urge to turn around until she got back. Yunho agreed, watching as she went to go get the girl waiting to see the final look in the reception area. They came back, laughing together, Mandy with one hand in front of the other’s eyes as they drew near. Yunho was suddenly nervous for the reveal.  _ Maybe she wouldn’t like it, then what? _

“Alright everyone, here you go,” Mandy lifted her hand up, letting the other girl see him for the first time. Even before she could see him, she was already excited, biting her lip in anticipation of the vision of the boy who would be presented to her. She cracked her eyes open and her jaw dropped. He looked like he had gotten three years older in the half an hour the styling had taken. With his hair styled back, his dark brown eyes stood out and she would have almost sworn it made his cheekbones sharper.

“Babe, you look  _ soooo good _ ,” she breathed, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. Yunho finally stood up and turned to see himself in the mirror. He almost didn’t recognise himself in the reflection. He loved it and he just felt pretty. Reaching up, he touched the well styled locks, admiring the golden, honey tones she had managed to bring out. It was softer than he thought, not held stiff, but still staying out of his face.

“Can I show you what you need to get this look at home?” Mandy asked, grinning from ear to ear at how pleased they both were. 

“Yes please,” Yunho nodded, eager to keep it up. Mandy escorted them to the wall of products the salon both used and sold, giving him a conditioner, mousse, a light wax, and something to use when he washed to keep his hair from taking on any discoloration. They headed to the register laden with products but very pleased.

Yunho reached for his wallet, only to have her stop him. “This was my treat.”

“I can pay,” He insisted, but she shook her head and passed the receptionist her card as he spoke. With everything paid for, and all the products bagged up for the trip, they headed home.

***

Mingi was sprawled out on the couch waiting for the both of them when they got back. He perked up when he heard the growl of the old car engine pull into the driveway, eager to see them since they had been gone all afternoon. She had left earlier in the day, needing to pick up some things from the library for classes next week, not coming back before she and Yunho went to do whatever it was they had planned. She had refused to tell him what her plan was, only saying that he would get the surprise when Yunho did. He had to admit that it was probably fair. He wasn’t really good at keeping secrets between all of them. Sometimes he forgot something was supposed to be a surprise, and sometimes words just fell out of his mouth before he thought about what it was he was saying.

When the door finally opened, she poked her head in, a wide grin on her face.

“Hi love,” she greeted as he moved into a sitting position. “Can you close your eyes for me, real quick?”

“O...okay,” Mingi nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He heard footsteps enter the room and a few things being put down on the coffee table in front of him. She took a seat on the couch beside him, he knew it was her by the smell of their favorite perfume of hers coming to tickle his nose as her hand came to cover his eyes, just to be sure.

“Yunho, ready?” She asked, amusement dancing in her voice.

“Yeah,” He replied, an odd mix of confidence and shy tones coloring his voice. She took away her hand and Mingi opened his eyes. It took a second for him to focus and for his eyes to travel up to look at Yunho’s face. When his eyes landed on his hair, he felt a twisting in his stomach and felt, more than realized, that his jaw went slack. He looked...so good. 

Without thinking about what he was doing, Mingi came to his feet and went to the other boy. His hands went to his face, tilting it to the angle that let their lips meet. He pressed his plush lips to Yunho’s perfectly shaped cupid’s bows, pressing as he felt the other boy smile into the kiss.

“I take it you like it?” Yunho chuckled shyly, when Mingi pulled back.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Mingi whined, touching it gently, not wanting to mess up the style. “Blond?”

“The color is okay?” Yunho asked him, entwining his fingers with the other boys’.

“You look hot,” Mingi grinned.

“Doesn’t he?” She said coming up beside them. “I have an idea.” She took their entwined hands and led them down the hall, the boys looked at each other, a thrill of anticipation moving between them. She brought them into the bedroom and sat Yunho on the edge of the bed.

“Mingi, can you undress him for me?” She asked, a dark sparkle in her eyes. “You should strip, too.” She added as she crossed the room. Mingi nodded, letting his hands go to the hem of Yunho’s t-shirt. Pulling it off over his head, Mingi kissed along the other boy’s collarbone, his soft lips flitting over it. Yunho shivered, his hands going to the other boy's waist to hold himself steady.

As his lips continued to travel over Yunho’s neck and shoulders, Mingi’s hands traveled to the band of Yunho’s jeans, following the line until his fingers reached the button. Yunho bit his lip, letting Mingi undress him was the softest torture. He loved it. Mingi’s long fingers hooked into the waistband, pulling them down his narrow hips.

“You look like an angel,” Mingi whispered against the shell of his ear. “I want you so much.”

Yunho let out a breathy sigh. Mingi was usually more prone to showing his affection than speaking about it. The words sent a spiral of desire through Yunho, and he pulled Mingi’s lips to his own, his thumbs caressing his cheeks as he held his face. Yunho stepped out of his jeans and underwear without breaking the kiss, the taste of the other boy only feeding the fire inside him.

“On the bed,” Her soft command came as they drew apart finally. Yunho nodded, one hand going to cover his growing erection, feeling exposed. He noticed that she had been busy as he and Mingi had been engaged with each other. She was carrying a few things in one hand, but he wasn’t sure what aside from the fact that they seemed to all be made of black satin, soft, shiny and long.

“Do you trust us?” She asked, giving him an admiring look that raked up his body and landed on his face. Yunho blushed but nodded. Behind her, Mingi stripped, quickly and eagerly, leaving his discarded clothes in a messy pile. “Okay, give me your hands.”

Yunho swallowed but put his hands out to her. Putting what was in her hands on the bed beside him, she took his hands in hers, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of each before turning them over. She picked up what looked to him like two loops of black satin and pulled apart one loop with the recognizable ripping sound of velcro.

“Neither of you have looked into what I had in that box, did you?” She chuckled when his mouth made a cute little  _ O _ when he realized they were soft restraints.

“I forgot about it,” Mingi admitted as he tucked himself behind Yunho.

“Me, too,” Yunho conceded as he watched her small hands wrap the shiny satin around his wrists. Taking a step back, she started to strip, leaving Mingi and Yunho to watch on the bed. Mingi enveloped Yunho in his arms as they watched her slowly remove her clothes. His fingers danced over the other boy’s skin, raising goosebumps as he stroked along the flat planes of his stomach and his chest.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she,” Mingi whispered in his ear. “Just like you.”

Color rose on Yunho’s cheeks and a giddy giggle escaped his lips at the compliment. Yunho turned his heat to meet Mingi’s lips as he brought his bound hands up to hold the hand Mingi had pressed against his chest.

When she was stripped bare, she returned to the bed and picked up the last scrap of material left on the bed. It unfurled softly as she picked it up and Yunho finally realized what it was. It was a satin and lace blindfold that sparkled with little beaded embellishments. She gave him a reassuring smile as she lifted it to his eyes, tying it comfortably and securely over them.

“He does look beautiful like this, doesn’t he?” She praised. “He should be worshiped like the darling that he is.”

“How?” Mingi asked breathlessly. He loved the idea. He wanted to shower Yunho in adoration and he looked like a fallen angel, blinded and lightly bound.

“Help me get him to the middle of the bed,” she instructed. Yunho was surprised by how much the simple restraints and the blindfold threw him off. Mingi guided him to the middle of the bed where Yunho sat back on his heels, feeling oddly on display for the two of them. He felt the long frame of Mingi curl around behind him a moment before he felt her hands brush over his thighs. In his lap, his hands fidgeted, unsure of what he should do with them. As if she sensed his hesitation, her hands slid up to cover his before she leaned in to kiss his lips.

“Mingi, can you take his hands; keep them up on the back of his head for me?” She requested in the silence of the room. Yunho’s breath caught as he let her guide his hands up and over his head until he felt Mingi’s hands catch his wrists and guide his hands to the back of his head. He interlaced his fingers to help hold the position more comfortably .

Mingi pressed a kiss to his slender fingers. “Good boy,” He murmured, forcing him to lean back against him a little. Yunho let out a shuddering breath as he heard her shift in front of him and felt her put a little more weight on the hands she had splayed over his thighs. He jumped as he felt her soft lips brush over the tip of his erection. Behind him Mingi let out a sound of approval and Yunho felt one of his hands work around his waist and come to rest on his stomach below his belly button.

“Does it feel good?” Mingi asked him, voice low and sultry. “Her lips look so pretty on your cock.”

“Yes,” Yunho whimpered.

“Do you want more?” Mingi teased, letting his fingers on Yunho’s stomach move slightly on his skin.

“Yes,” a shade of tension in his voice as Yunho confirmed.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice traveling up from somewhere low on his body.

“Taste me,” He asked, color rising on his cheeks as he did.

“Like this?” As she asked, she took the tip of him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Yunho couldn’t answer, but drew in a sharp breath through his nose in response. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she gave a low snort before bringing her mouth back to him. The flat of her tongue brushed along the underside of his cock as she slid it into her mouth. Yunho let out a choked sound, the sensation more overwhelming behind the darkness of the blindfold.

“Her mouth is already so full and she hasn’t even taken that much of you in it,” Mingi observed, loving both the sight itself and being able to tease his other lover with the narration of what it was he was being denied sight of. “Do you think she can take more?”

“I...I don’t know,” Yunho felt himself twitch at the thought.

“Do you want her to try?” As Mingi asked the question, he let the tip of his pinky brush along the base of Yunho’s erection, focusing his attention there all the more.

“Please,” Yunho mewled. He felt her smile around him as she drew back to the tip. He could feel her adjust her position, then her mouth sunk down his length further. The tip of his erection brushed the back of her throat and he felt her gag slightly around him. His body twitched involuntarily and he felt her slide her mouth back off him, wet sounds filling his ears as she did.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he chanted, feeling like he had done something wrong, despite not having moved.

“You’re doing so well, love,” she praised, her voice slightly rough. “I bet your arms are getting tired, aren’t they?”

“I’m okay,” He rushed to assure her. They were getting tired, but he didn’t want this to stop, and he could endure if it meant the pleasure would continue.

“Let’s make this a little easier for you,” she soothed. He could feel the both of them move, urging his hands forward and helping him move forward until his hands met the solid material he recognized as the headboard of the bed. He leaned forward, letting some of his weight rest on his hands as he remained on his knees. Mingi moved up behind him, prompting him to spread his legs slightly so that he could kneel between his legs. Yunho could feel how aroused Mingi had become with what he had been watching. He bit his lip at the feel of his erection brushing the curve of his ass. He could hear her move into the space below him, squeezing in among the pile of soft pillows there.

“Is that easier?” She asked him as she took him in her hand.

“Yeah,” he had to admit it was much easier on his body.

“Good,” She placed a kiss against the tip of him. Yunho gave a little gasp and arched his neck back slightly.

“You look so tempting like this,” Mingi ran his hands down Yunho’s sides to rest on his narrow hips. His large hands held him in place as he ran his thumbs over the soft flesh of his behind. Below, she swirled her tongue around him and dipped her head lower over his length again. Their combined touches made his back arch, wanting to be able to move into both their touches, though it was an impossible contradiction.

“Do...do you think you could take me?” Mingi asked from behind him, sounding unsure for the first time that afternoon.

“Yes...maybe…” Yunho answered, both excited and intimidated by the prospect. Neither of them had tried that before. It wasn’t that they had rejected the idea, just that there had always been other things they had done instead. He felt Mingi pull back and move off the bed as she continued to use her mouth on him. The warm cavern of her mouth felt so good and the little sounds she made were almost enough to keep him distracted from trying to picture what Mingi was doing. He heard the swish of the bedside table drawer being opened, then rustling and the crinkling of a condom wrapper; a sound he had become more familiar with than he would have credited. 

Something hit his leg just before he heard the drawer shut and the bed moved under Mingi’s returning weight. The soft caress of Mingi’s hand on the small of his back as he returned to the space between his legs, sent shivers through Yunho.

“Tell me you want this,” Mingi encouraged. 

“I want you,” Yunho affirmed.

“Promise me, you’ll tell me if it hurts,” Mingi implored as his hands gripped and massaged the soft muscular curve of Yunho’s backside. Yunho nodded. “I’ll go slow.” Mingi promised before reaching for the bottle of lube that was resting against Yunho’s calf on the bed. There was a familiar click as he flicked the lid open and Yunho finally figured out what had landed near him from the drawer.  _ Of course, _ he smiled to himself.

He tensed in anticipation, his mind battling to focus on the gentle feel of her mouth on him and waiting with bated breath to feel what Mingi would do next. In a moment he felt a cool wetness spread between his cheeks, spread by two of Mingi’s long, blunt fingers. The lube warmed to his body quickly as Mingi made slow and deliberate circles around his tightly puckered entrance. Yunho bit his lip. The movement felt good, especially combined with what she was doing on the other side of him.

“Relax,” Mingi kissed his back as his free hand caressed his waist on one side.

“Sorry,” Yunho gave an apologetic laugh, realizing he was tense. It wasn’t so much fear as anticipation and not knowing what to expect. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the sensations of pleasure he was receiving from both of them. Mingi kept up his gentle circles but below him, he could hear her shifting. The top of her head brushed against his chest and he heard the soft plop of what he guessed must have been pillows hitting the floor.

“Hi,” her voice drifted up from slightly higher on his body and she placed a gentle kiss against his chest.

“Hi,” he said back, his voice more airy than he expected. She put her hands on his hips and took the tip of him into her mouth, sucking it lightly like the whirl on the top of a cup of soft-serve. At the same time, behind him, Mingi had worked the tip of a finger in him and was slowly moving it in circles to spread him wider. Yunho concentrated on the gentle friction, stopping himself from tensing at the intrusion.

Her lips slid lower, the new position allowing her to move on him more comfortably, and she moaned around him. The sound and sensation traveled over his nerves and he let out a shuddering breath. As he felt his tip brush against the back of her throat, he felt her fingers grasp his hips more firmly and she pushed further. Her throat spasmed around him and he let out an almost pained moan as she pulled off with a surprised choke.

“Are...are you okay,” he asked, feeling Mingi still behind him as well.

“Yeah,” her voice was slightly hoarse and she cleared her throat before continuing. “Just working things out.”

“Are you too big for our girl?” Mingi teased, moving his fingers again. “Her poor mouth can’t take all of you.” Yunho let out a whine at the image that flared in his mind; her small mouth open, lips circling his length, as she struggled to take him in. Pleasure pooled in his stomach and he gripped the headboard harder.

“Is she as pretty as I imagine?” Yunho asked the other boy as he felt him work in a second finger.

“Prettier,” Mingi breathed in his ear. “Her lips are so pretty and pink around you.” She sank down on him again as Mingi said it, sending a shiver through him. “Are you ready for me to come inside you?”

“Yes, please,” Yunho nodded, feeling a desperate anticipation.

“Don’t move,” Mingi directed him, taking his fingers back and putting more lube on both Yunho and the condom. “If you do you might hurt our girl, so keep still.” Yunho nodded, stiffening slightly as he felt the dull head of Mingi penis press against him.  _ Shhhhh _ _ , _ Mingi soothed, bringing his hands to Yunho’s waist, one still slick with lube. Yunho nodded and took a deep breath. He let his head hang down and concentrated on relaxing into the slow intrusion. She had paused what she was doing, instead soothingly running her palms over his tense stomach and chest. Mingi moved with excruciating slowness, sliding in a bit and pausing as Yunho fluttered around him. When he finally felt the other boy's hips press against him from behind, Yunho let out a shuddering laugh. Mingi felt so big inside him and he had a moment’s sympathy for their girl. She was so small and yet she welcomed their intrusion into her body so happily.

“You okay,” Mingi asked from behind.

“Yeah,” Yunho nodded. He felt like he should be doing something, an impatience rising in him as both of them touched him lightly but remained still otherwise.

“You’re ready for me to move?” Mingi asked, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

“Please,” Yunho begged, all his pride gone as desperation and desire rose in him like a tide.

“Okay, just keep still.” Mingi said, giving a nod that was obviously directed to her, he felt her shift to take him in her mouth again as Mingi held his hips and slowly pulled back. She enveloped him as Mingi slowly slid out of him until only the tip was still inside. The contrasting sensations sent a shiver through him and he sucked in a breath. Mingi’s member slid back in filling him as Yunho felt himself fill her mouth, his tip brushing the back of her throat again. Her throat twitched against it and Yunho couldn’t help but let out a tense moan.

“Do you like this,” Mingi asked, letting his hips snap into Yunho with more force though he kept a firm grip on him to keep him still.

“Yes,” Yunho confirmed. He felt breathless and exposed, but at the same time it was like he was at the center of this private world. They both were lavishing their love on him and he could only let them. In the darkness behind the blindfold, he could only feel their affection and hear how they responded. Wet sounds tantalized him as she took him in her mouth and mixed with the rough breaths Mingi gave in time with his thrusts. It was almost overwhelming, being forced to only experience their love, his hands bound, stopping him from reaching for them to return it.

“You feel so good around me,” Mingi whined against his ear, one arm moving across Yunho’s chest to hold him against him as his hips started moving faster. “Do we make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Yunho confessed, tears pricking the backs of his eyes for some reason he couldn’t quite express. “Please don’t stop.”

“I love you both,” Mingi rumbled against his neck. “I could live in this moment forever. Tell me what you want.”

“God, I want you to fuck me as I cum down her throat,” Yunho admitted, desperately tense as the words spilled out of his lips. “I want the feel of both of you in me and around me. I want to get lost in this feeling and never come back. Please, please, please.” He felt a hot tear escape the corner of his eye only to be absorbed by the fabric covering them. He was grateful it hid the welling of emotion for him, coming from somewhere inside him he hadn’t known was there.

Yunho let out a keen as he felt her take him deeper in his mouth, ignoring the tug of her gag reflex as she pushed herself. Mingi thrust faster as he held Yunho, back to chest, murmuring words of encouragement, telling him how good he made him feel. Low in his stomach he could feel his orgasm coming, it clenched like a knot and sent an electrical tingle through every nerve in his body.

“I’m so close,” he choked out between clenched teeth.

“Me too,” Mingi nodded against his shoulder, making his thrusts harder but hitting as deeply as he could. Yunho bit his lip between his teeth until it hurt. He heard her take a deep breath and then felt her take him again, her tongue sliding wetly along the bottom of his cock. She angled her head and slid him down deep into her throat. It clenched around his length and he suddenly stiffened as his orgasm hit him. Yunho let out a breathless sob as it snapped inside him and he emptied himself into her.

Behind him Mingi sped up, his movements becoming uneven and rougher. Yunho could tell when his own orgasm hit him as his fingers clawed at his hips and chest. Mingi held him close as he felt himself fill the condom, desperate to fill his senses with Yunho as pleasure rushed over him.

It was all too much and Yunho suddenly felt a smothering wave of emotion hit him. A sob escaped him and his hands dropped from the headboard, startling her as they caught the back of her head, still bound.

“Sorry,” he managed to get out, still overcome, when he heard her exclamation. He could feel them both panic around him as Mingi pulled himself out, still keeping hold of Yunho as she quickly unbound his hands and removed the blindfold.

“Did I hurt you?” Mingi asked, pulling him back to sit between his legs, pulling the other boys head back to rest on his chest.

“No,” Yunho shook his head but let out a shuddering sob even as he did. “It was just...it was so much.” He tried to put it into words but couldn’t find them.

“Hold him,” she instructed Mingi before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. Yunho let himself melt into the embrace of the other boy as he muttered sweet nothings in his ear. Mingi told him how beautiful he looked, how wonderful he made him feel, how much happiness he brought into his life.

They were so absorbed in the whirlwind of emotions that they didn’t register the sound of the water being run into the large tub until she returned, softly asking Mingi to help her get him into the bath to clean up. Mingi nodded, sliding off the bed and putting an arm around Yunho, under his armpits, to help steady him as they walked to the bathroom.

“Get in first,” She instructed Mingi, letting him slip into the warm, scented water before she let Yunho get in afterwards.

“What about you,” Yunho reached out for her as he sat between Mingi’s legs.

“I’m just going to clean up a little and order some food,” she promised. “I’ll come back in a minute.” Yunho let his hand drop and relaxed into Mingi’s hold. After she left, closing the door gently behind her, they sat in silence for a moment, only the drip of the bathtub tap joining their breathing and the gentle lap of the water when one of them moved.

“You promise I...or we didn’t hurt you?” Mingi asked again, turning Yunho’s face to look at him. There was a sheen of pain in his eyes as he asked.

“No, you didn’t, neither of you,” Yunho swore, bringing up a wet hand to caress Mingi’s cheek. “I don’t know how to put it, but it felt so good that everything just hit me all at once. I love you both so much and…” he trailed off but felt another tear escape and turned his face to try and hide it.

“Don’t look away,” Mingi gently turned Yunho’s face toward him. “Can you smile for me?” He held Yunho’s face and ran the pad of his thumb over his cheek. Yunho laughed, looking at him with sparkling eyes. 

They relaxed for a few more minutes in the water until she came back in. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in one of Yunho’s old oversized t-shirts. She had obviously showered and changed while the two boys had lain in the tub together.

“Are you two ready to get out or do you need a few more minutes?” She asked, kneeling down beside the tub. Yunho nodded and sat forward a little as she got up and retrieved a towel off the nearby rack. Yunho stepped out of the bath and she wrapped him up in the soft terry cloth, gently rubbing it against him to soak up the droplets of water on his skin. Yunho stepped to the side, letting Mingi get out of the water and open the drain, then receive the same warm care she had given him.

They followed her out of the bathroom and realized they must have been in there longer than they thought when they looked at what she had done with their room. The curtains were drawn over the window, hiding the darkness that had drawn down on the cool fallish world outside the window. The room however was warm and inviting. She had lit candles and placed them on most of the surfaces in the room, illuminating it with their flickering warmth. The bed had been remade with fresh sheets and the smell of their favorite perfume hung in the air. It felt like home.

“Here,” she brought them both to the foot of the bed where they found pyjamas waiting for them to put on. They slipped off their towels, putting their pjs on while she hung the damp towels back in the bathroom. The two boys climbed into the bed, sinking back into the pillows as they waited for her to join them.

“The food will be here soon,” she explained, slipping out and leaving them in the quiet of the room. They settled back into the pillows and Mingi reached out, taking the other boy’s hand. Candle light made the shadows in the room dance and Yunho let his mind wander. Today had been a good day, he felt warm and light as Mingi’s fingers played with his own.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked Mingi when the silence stretched out between them.

“I think I want to cut my hair, too,” he said in response. Yunho turned to face him and let out a joyful giggle.

“Yeah?” Yunho queried between peels of laughter. “You want a change, too?”

“Yeah,” Mingi gave him a joyful grin. “You look so good with your blond hair and of course our girl always looks hot. I don’t want to be left behind.”

“No, babe,” Yunho shook his head, rolling closer to give his lover a little kiss. “You are so handsome. But if you want a haircut...I know a place now.”

“Was it fun?” Mingi asked, wrapping his arms around the other boy as he laid his head on his chest.

“Mandy was pretty cool,” He admitted. “And she did a great job. I bet she could do wonders with you.”

“You think so?” Mingi smiled down at Yunho’s face where it rested on his chest.

“Oof, I’m going to have to start worrying about competition for both of you if you two get any prettier than you already are.” Yunho teased.

“Mmm, maybe,” Mingi joked back. “Too bad for them, I’m already taken.”

“Yeah?” Yunho giggled, caressing his cheek. “Lucky us, nabing you first.”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Mingi gave him a confident look. “You got this gorgeous face...the body isn’t so bad either.” She came back into the room as Mingi finished his boast with a pleased, face splitting grin.

“Damn straight,” she said to both of them as she returned laden with bags of delicious smelling food. “You both have amazing bodies and I’m lucky enough to get to play with them all the time.”

She joined them, cuddling in beside them on the bed and they tucked into the food together. When they were all sated, they cleared the bed and curled up under the covers. Yunho passed her the book they had been reading together from the bedside table before he curled up against her, head resting on her chest. Mingi lay down on the other side of her, curling up with his head on her lap.

“The beach was full of completely white sand.” She read aloud. “The bay was like a half-moon stretching from one headland to the other, and it formed a trap for all that the winds swept round the island towards the leeward side. Driftwood lay piled up at the high water mark…” Her voice filled the room, its warmth matching the light of the candles that surrounded them. It was their favorite time of the day and a ritual they had begun over the last few weeks. She read through the chapter, finishing it before they brushed their teeth, blew out the candles, and slipped back under the covers to sleep. They all curled up together, limbs entwined, holding each other as they closed their eyes.

“Thank you for everything today,” Yunho whispered into her neck as he kissed it, nuzzling into its softness.

“Did you really enjoy it all,” she asked him quietly.

“It was amazing,” he confirmed. “I feel like I’m finally getting to be who I’m supposed to be with you two. I’m so happy you both picked me.”

“I’m so glad we found each other,” she stroked the arm he had thrown over her.

“I love you so very much,” he told her. “Maybe tomorrow I can put the blindfold on you and show you just how much you mean to me...to us...”


End file.
